


Mornings

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which zenyatta and sombra are cute lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: A cute little ficlet idea I had--waking up on a lazy morning with Sombra and Zenyatta.





	

She woke up to the gentle whirring of his systems, a soft hum that calmed her. Bright purple orbs scanned his form, her fingers lacking of their usual claws as she used her natural nails to trace the lines on his body. A content sigh escaped her lips as her eyes blinked slowly at her _bicho_.

A low chime emitted from inside his mechanics as he woke. Zenyatta turned his head over to his sugar skull.

“Good morning, Sombra.”

“ _Buenos días_.”

His metal hand reached up and ran through her hair, from the natural black roots to the lavender ends. It traced over the bright bits of her computer peeking out from her skin. Her eyes slid shut out of instinct, cuddling closer to Zenyatta.

“ _म तपाईंलाई प्रेम, मेरो प्रिय चिनी खोपडी।_ ” his soothing voice murmured. She translated his Nepali into her Spanish on her systems, and a smile spread across her face. She stretched her neck up and pressed a kiss against his jaw, nuzzling the side of his face.

“ _También te amo, mi cielo._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> “bicho” = “bug,” used a term of endearment in the Spanish language meaning “cute” or “small”
> 
> “Buenos días.” = “good morning”
> 
> “म तपाईंलाई प्रेम, मेरो प्रिय चिनी खोपडी।” = “I love you, my dear sugar skull.”
> 
> “También te amo, mi cielo.” = “I love you too, my heaven.”


End file.
